


Алые паруса

by Danifar



Series: На русском [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Русский, без беты, переделка "Алых парусов", поверхностное описание смерти, поверхностное описание сталкинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Моё видение данной истории. Может быть, когда-нибудь, это будет продолжено и развито, но не сейчас
Series: На русском [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Алые паруса

Среди моряков ходит страшная легенда об корабле под алыми, будто кровь, парусами. Говорят, там два капитана: девушка с ангельским ликом и голосом и мужчина, один только облик его наводит ужас - развевающиеся на ветру черные волосы, перехваченные алой лентой, черные глаза без дна и такая же душа. Поговаривают, что и не человек он вовсе. Тайком, в кабаке, люди шепчутся, что это призванный девушкой морской демон, мол ей когда-то какой-то колдун сказал, что найдет она свою любовь в море и придет он на корабле под алыми парусами, а она и поверила. Каждый день ходила на скалу, ожидая предсказанного суженого, но года шли, а он и не появлялся, все окрестные девки уже второго ребенка баюкали, а она все ждала. Тогда решила она сброситься с той злополучной скалы, проклиная и колдуна, и неявившегося жениха, и корабль. И пока она лежала у самой кромки воды, на последнем издыхании, ее кровь, текущая из многочисленных ран, нанесенных острыми камнями, смешивалась с морской водой и создавала громадный фрегат, выливала его, как кузнец мечи льет. Мимо проплывал морской демон, самый лучший из сынов моря. Он давно тайком подсматривал за девушкой, прячась за уступом скалы. Вот и тогда он плыл, чтобы весь вечер наслаждаться этим молчаливым созерцанием, но увидел умирающую любимую. Обезумев, он схватил ее, уже почти бездыханное, тело и попытался излечить смертельные раны, но его магия была бессильна. Не желая сдаваться, он обратился к самому морю и оно отозвалось: огромная волна наполнила тело девушки морской солью с водой, вместо утраченной крови, а заодно подогнала маленькую рыбацкую лодку. Зная что делать, демон перерезал горло рыбаку и дал своей любимой напиться.

Когда она пришла в себя, они взошли на фрегат, набрали в команду других морских демонов и всякую мелкую тварь, и стали рассекать моря вдоль и поперек, убивая всех на своем пути. Нет, раньше, говорят, убивали только тех, у кого за душой грехов было полно, но сейчас...

Договорить рассказчику не дал внезапно вынырнувший из окружившего маленький купеческий кораблик и слушателей на нем тумана огромный фрегат, чьи паруса были подобны морской пене, обагренной алой-алой кровью.

***

— И все же, за что ты его так? — покачивая хрустальным бокалом с чем-то густым и красным, от чего на его стенках образовались вишнёвые потёки, спросила светловолосая девушка, сидящая на небольшом троне у штурвала.

— Не люблю пустобрехов, — коротко откликнулся мужчина с хвостом черных волос, перехваченных красной лентой, и, с любовью оглядев свою принцессу, перехватил штурвал покрепче, уводя прекрасный фрегат в туман.

— Да? А по-моему, его версия недалека от истины, — склонила голову девушка, отчего нити черного жемчуга, переплетающие ее пряди, глухо стукнули друг об друга.

— Ты бы никогда не поверила какому-то умалишенному старику и не ходила бы каждый день на скалу, ожидая сказочного жениха. Да и разве, вышла бы ты за него? — черноволосый с нежностью коснулся ленты у себя в волосах, а девушка машинально повторила его движение, коснувшись жемчуга.

— Да я б его в ближайший бордель завела б, да там и оставила! Работать, — девушка отпила из бокала и медленно облизнула губы острым язычком, отчего капитан нервно сглотнул.

— Вот видишь, так же лучше, что я утопил этого «принца» далеко от берега, лишь узнав, куда он такой красивый направляется, — хмыкнул демон, совладав со своими чувствами. Ну право слово, не на палубе же, будет жёстко и неудобно, они проверяли.

— Ты что сделал? — девушка аж подскочила от такого известия.

— Ой, ну это давно было, мы ещё не знали друг друга, хотя я-то про тебя знал все, а вот ты ещё долго не хотела принимать свою судьбу, — отмахнулся мужчина, передавая штурвал подскочившему юнге, и легко подхватил любимую, унося в каюту.

Палубу озарили хрустальные переливы девичьего смеха.

***

Корабль уносился вдаль в туман, а волны умиленно продолжали шептать им вслед «Ашшсссоль, Ашшсссоль, Ашшсссоль»...

**Author's Note:**

> Было вдохновлено песней Арии "Проклятье морей"


End file.
